


Pumpkin Spice Latte

by phantompromise



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Starbucks, coffee AU, coffee shop AU, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantompromise/pseuds/phantompromise
Summary: The girl with the blue hair had given her a latte every day this week. She always labeled it the same way: “Perry” like the platypus. Peri was too terrified to correct her. Peri also didn’t even like lattes. She just ordered the first thing on the menu because there wasn’t much time for her to scan what was on it when she was too busy staring at the girl’s face.





	Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Ko-fi fic for Kelly Kirstein and her beautiful gf For the Love of Clod! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL!

The girl with the blue hair had given her a latte every day this week. She always labeled it the same way: “Perry” like the platypus. Peri was too terrified to correct her. Peri also didn’t even like lattes. She just ordered the first thing on the menu because there wasn’t much time for her to scan what was on it when she was too busy staring at the girl’s face. Their first conversation had gone something like this:

“Can I get uh…” There was a long silence as Peri forgot every word in the English language.

“Yes?” The blue girl’s tone was one of boredom.

“A…uh…” She glanced at the menu and shouted the first word she saw, “LATTE!”

The blue girl looked up from the register for no more than a second, “What kind of latte?” Peri thought her eyes looked like the ocean: vast, unexplored, deep and mysterious— “Ma’am?”

“WHAT? Uh…what kind of latte?” Peri was at a loss for words. She read over the menu but none of the words made sense to her, “What kind of lattes are there?”

“A lot of them.” The blue girl said, “They’re on the menu.” At this point, Peri was unable to read anything besides the girl’s expression of complete boredom.

“What…what drink do you like?” Peri asked this and immediately blushed like an idiot because she realized she was probably going to find out more information about this beautiful mystery woman.

“I just drink tea, usually.”

“I’LL HAVE THAT!” The words just came out of her mouth. The blue girl looked stunned for a moment and so did most people in the store, but Peri thought she might have seen a little smile peek out from the corner of her lips.

“I think you’re going to run into a similar problem. Why don’t you just order our most popular menu item?” This was the most Peri had ever heard the blue girl speak, and so she was at a loss for words, “…the pumpkin spice latte?”

“YES.” Peri said in the middle of the girl’s sentence, “I’ll have a pumpkin.”

The blue girl actually laughed a little at this. Peri thought she may have a heart palpitation from being exposed to it for too long, “Okay, what’s the name?”

“Pumpkin?”

“ _Your_ name.”

“Oh! Peri!” The blue girl took a sharpie and wrote “Perry” on the cup for the first time.

“Cool,” She said. _Wow_ , Peri thought, _COOL!_

And that was the story of how they met. Looking back on it, Peri would’ve been smart never to come back to this place and further embarrass herself, but she was really good at embarrassing herself. It’d be a shame to stop now. Of course, the caffeine made her super hyper all day and unable to stop gyrating and speaking really quickly and loudly, but it was totally worth it.

Peri managed to catch the blue girl at the end of her shift one evening after she had stayed out late at a study group for her next exam. She new that she’d never get to sleep if she ordered coffee, but she didn’t care.

“Hey again, what can I get for you? A pumpkin?” The blue girl said when she saw her. Peri’s heart probably would’ve been eligible for Olympic Gold after all those aortal backflips that just happened in that moment. But something different happened today. Peri managed to stop looking at the girl’s face for a minute and saw her name tag.

_Lapis_

“OH MY GOSH!” She screamed, realized her volume, and laughed nervously for a good ten seconds. “Your name.”

“Wh—what about it?”

“It’s a gemstone!”

“Yeeeah.”

“My name’s a gemstone!”

“Perry?”

“What? Oh no, it’s short for Peridot. You know! Peridot. The gem. It’s green. Maybe a little yellow. Mostly green. It’s a birthstone! August! That’s my birthday. Well, month… August… It’s hot and in the summer. Great for vacations.” This was the longest she had ever spoken to the girl.

“I get it. That’s nice.” The girl Lapis was smiling this time, “September.”

“What?”

“My birthstone month. It’s September.”

“Wow! That’s also in the summer mostly!” Peri was smiling ear to ear without meaning to. The girl Lapis was starting to, too.

“Since August and September are right after each other in the calendar year,” Lapis said, leaning over the counter, “maybe they should hang out more often.”

“Yeah, but they’re months so they can’t really…” Peri took in the girl’s expression. Hooded eyes, a little smirk, her body leaned over the counter in such a way that Peri could see a little…

“US? Hang out? Yeah! Yes. By yes I mean, um, sure I guess.” Peri struck a “cool” pose to keep up the persona of “cool hipster” she falsely thought the girl Lapis might have of her.

“Perfect,” Lapis said, “It’s a date.”


End file.
